Untitled for now
by melovebunnies
Summary: When Tsuna learns of his new relatives, he promises to protect them as well. As time passes on, new enemies will arise to try taking his baby cousin away for her powers. Will Tsuna stop them or will baby Kagome be used for evil means? On hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

It was a very quiet one is awake except for a crying is there a crying child? Well let's look into this down untill we reach a forrest. In this forrest lies a very simple house with red bricks and a small into the house we would see a livingroom connected to the kitchen with one bedroom and a nursery. The nusery had things a baby would have in the crib had blue and white flowers decorated on the crib was an infant of maybe three to four weeks old. He/she had a small tuff of black hair, sapphire eyes that shine with tears, and a light blue nightie on it.

A few moments later a woman rushed inside the nursery. She had brown hair to her chin and warm brown eyes. She went up to the crib and picked up the crying infant. Once the infant saw the woman, it stopped crying and gurgled happily.

"Sh sh mommy is here for you sweetie it will be alright," the woman said "Nobody is going to take you away from me Kagome." The infant now known as Kagome went back to sleep knowing that her mama was here with her. Her mama sighed and went to the rocking chair with Kagome sleeping peacefully.

7 months later in Namimori

The day was peaceful untill you hear someone screaming "Hiiiieeee!"A boy no older than 14 ran down the stairs while a toddler around 5 years old scoffed at how the boy was acting early in the morning.

"Dame Tsuna you are going to wake the neighbors up with your screeching," said the toddler. Now this toddler was not your average kid, he is one of the best hitman in the Mafia world. He is under the order of the ninth to train the boy now known as Tsuna to be a mafia boss. Tsuna came into the kitchen and grabbed his breakfast before heading towards the door. "Reborn, why didn't you wake me up," Tsuna grumpily said as his mother was preparing more food than toddler now known as Reborn smirked,"You need to learn how to wake yourself early and not wait until someone else does."

"Okasan, I'm heading to school now"Tsuna said while heading out the mother smiled,"Be careful, oh before I forget your aunt will be visiting"Tsuna was shocked. He didn't even know if he had any relatives mother didn't say anything else on this matter so he went on his way to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:

_"Okasan, I'm heading to school now" Tsuna said while heading out the door. His mother smiled, "Be careful, oh before I forget your aunt will be visiting" Tsuna was shocked. He didn't even know if he had any relatives left. His mother didn't say anything else on this matter so he went on his way to school._

School was the same routine: greeting his friends, _almost _bitten to death by Hibari, and Reborn appearing out of nowhere. Tsuna was thinking about whom his new family members are and why he hasn't met them yet. While he was thinking, his friends Yamamoto and Gokudera were wondering what Tsuna was thinking about.

"I wonder what Tsuna has been so worried about, right Gokudera"Yamamoto said with a curious expression on his face.

"How should **I** know you baseball idiot,"Gokudera grumbled back. 'Why does this idiot get to be with Jyuudaime when **I** should be his right hand man' When he looked at the idiot again, he noticed that he was gone only to have him talking to Tsuna. 'You bastard, **I** was going to talk with Jyuudaime.' thought an angry Gokudera as he walked towards them.

Tsuna was so focused about what had happened this morning that he didn't noticed Yamamoto come up to him until he slung his arm around him.

Yamamoto smiled at his friend and asked him what he was thinking about that had him not focus in class. He saw Tsuna give him a small smile while nervously saying his worries.

"So you have an aunt that will be visiting and you have never met her," Yamamoto concluded Tsuna's problem and smiled at him with an understanding look in his eyes.

Gokudera who was silent during the conversation between the idiot and his boss decided to add his own comment. "I am sure that your aunt will be a good person you will love and care for." This made the person he admired happy which he in turn was glad of the change of mood from his boss.

"Thank you Yamamoto, Gokudera for hearing me out while I was too busy thinking" Tsuna gratefully said as he smiled at his friends who were bickering which was one-sided since Gokudera scolded Yamamoto while the other just smiled and shrugged it off. He is happy to have friends like them and would do anything to protect them even if he was weak right now.

When the bell rang for the end of the school day, students were walking out the school either going home or hanging out with their friends. Tsuna and his friends were one of the students heading home specifically Tsuna's house to hang out.

Before any of the boys went inside the house, they noticed a woman holding a bundle talking to Tsuna's mother. The women turned to look at who arrived and smiled.

Nana saw her son and his friends entered the yard, "How was your day boys?"


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

_Nana saw her son and his friends entered the yard, "How was your day boys?"_

"Our day was great oka-san, but who is this with you?" Tsuna questioned. He is sure that he has never met the other woman before and if he did then it was probably when he was younger. Looking at the woman he could tell that she is younger than his oka-san by a few years and similar looks to his mother as well.

"Tsu-kun, this is your Aunt Kun-loon and your cousin Kagome" Nana started off introducing them to her son and his friends.

Tsuna's eyes were wide with shock, but also eagerness in them as he stared at his aunt and cousin. He assumed that the bundle in his aunt's arms was his cousin. His cousin is very cute for an infant with big sapphire eyes and blue-black tinted hair. Even his friends agreed. The moment was ruined when you hear something that sounded like "Haha I-pin can't catch me" "No fair Lambo" and "Lambo stop making I-pin mad" coming from inside the house. **(A/n: Sorry, I forgot about them)**

"Oh my, seems like they are having fun don't you think so Kagome?" Kun-loon asked her daughter which made Kagome look at her curiously.

Reborn then chose to appear before his aunt and cousin startling everyone in the yard. He looked at his surroundings until he stopped at a woman holding an infant. He smirked and introduced himself to them while kicking Tsuna in the head.

"Ouch, what was that for Reborn?"

"Because you were standing like the idiot that you are Tsuna"

"Hello kid"

"Reborn-san"

At that moment, Kagome turned her head around to see what was going on and saw three boys and a toddler. Since she didn't know them personally, she started to shed tears until they were loud wails.

Tsuna and his friends cringed at the sound while Nana and Kun-loon tried to calm her down. After 5 minutes she finally stopped crying and fell asleep. Tsuna was internally going crazy about what had happened that caused Kagome to cry. He couldn't help but ask, "Why did she cry?" to his aunt.

Kun-loon smiled at his concern for Kagome and answered, "Kagome is not used to strangers so she will cause an uproar just to be away from them."

"Ah," was all Tsuna could say when he heard the reason behind the wails.

Reborn, seeing the interaction between his student and his new relatives, smirked that gives off an evil feeling to it. He now had new ways on how to train **(coughtorturecough) **Tsuna into getting stronger to become the 10th boss of the Vongola family.

Nana beckoned everyone to go inside the house to let Kun-loon put Kagome in a room to sleep in without being disturbed. While Tsuna and his friends were in his room, Nana and Kun-loon went into the kitchen to make dinner.

When Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta noticed someone new in the house, they wanted to know who this person is. In the kitchen, they saw mama (Nana) and a woman cooking food that smells so delicious their tummy growled.

Lambo being the one who would rush in when there was food exclaimed, "Mama I'm hungry!"

Nana turned to face Lambo "Food will be ready in 30 minutes so why don't you guys go play with Tsu-kun and his friends."

"Yay Tsuna is home!" Lambo shouted happily which then led to something happening.

A loud wail rang through the house.

Sorry for the late update. I have been procrastinating to finish this chapter.

I will type up chapter 4 and probably have it posted by Saturday or Sunday maybe earlier.

~See ya~


End file.
